The Life of Kira Rezin
by Crush Forever
Summary: Kira Rezin joins the cadets and then eventually joins the Scout Regiment (Survey Corps). She falls for Levi and he falls for her. This whole story isn't just going to be about Levi and Kira's love, but also her life as she experiences the many tragedies and other things of Attack on Titan. Almost all characters from the anime will probably be mentioned. Kira Rezin is an OC.


Five years ago the unthinkable happened. Wall Maria was busted in. Titans were swarming all over Shinganshina district. You could hear the screams of people being eaten by the monsters. I ran to my house frantically hoping that my family was okay. When I reached my home I found it crushed in ruins; blood spattered over the debris. I caught a glimpse of my mother's dark hair from between the wreckage. Tears streaming down my face I pulled the debris off of my mother only to gasp in shock when I found her dead. I fell to my knees crying; 'why did this happen to me?' Standing back up I searched for my brother and found him alive. I tried to remove the wooden post lying across his back only to no avail. My little brother looked at me with scared sad eyes, "Go Kira! Save yourself why you can! Please!" I shook my head furiously and tried once more to lift the post. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned to see one of the Garrison soldiers. "You can't save him you lack the strength. Now come on before we both get eaten!" He shouted as a twelve meter titan came into view. "No! I can't leave him here to die!" I shouted defiantly. He gritted his teeth and picked me up by the waist throwing me over his shoulder and running. I screamed and fought to escape his grip so I could try to save my brother. As the soldier ran with me the titan ripped my brother from the wreckage and put him inside it's giant mouth. I watched in fear as the massive beast devoured the last of my family. I could her the bones crunch and see the blood gush out everywhere. Human kind was forced to retreat inside Wall Rose.

I stayed with the Garrison soldier that had saved me, his name was Dennis Dietrich. He became the only thing I had. When he was asleep I would sneak outside with his 3D maneuvering gear and go to the most unpopulated area of the district and practice using it. I would join the Scout Regiment and put an end to the titans reign of terror even if I died I should be joining the Cadet Corps but instead I'm sitting in the house with a broken leg because I fell down some stupid stairs a week before. Dennis refuses to let me join until my leg heals. I groaned unhappily. Leaning back in a chair I stared at the ceiling. How come this has to happen to me? After a few weeks my leg had healed and Dennis took me to the Cadet Corps to get me signed up and excused for joining late. He talked to the instructor, hugged me and left. I followed Instructor Shadis to a training area where a horde of other cadets were resting. 'They must have already trained before I arrived' I thought to myself. He stopped and began to speak, "Cadets! Listen up! We have a newbie. She hadn't been able to apply before because of an incident she had. But she is here now. This is Kira Rezin." He turned and faced me, "Solute your fellow soldiers." I nodded and put my fist over my heart and my other behind my back. "Now, your weeks behind on training so lets see what you know," Instructor Shadis said with a crooked grin that seemed to scream 'You will never be as good as the rest!' I grinned and put on the 3D maneuvering gear used for the training and went through the course. I sliced the nape of the wooden titans that were set up in the training course and came back to stand in front of everyone. They all had shocked faces. 'I must have surprised them with my speed and agility; practicing with Dennis's gear for five years paid off' I thought with a proud grin. There were murmurs of shock running through the cadets. The instructor straightened his face pretending not to be surprised, "You will share a cabin with Arlert and Yeager since all the girl cabins are full." He pointed to two boys standing next to a girl with a scarf and raven black hair. I overheard them whispering to each other. "She's even better than Mikasa," the smaller blonde was whispering to the brunette next to him. The girl with the black hair looked slightly offended for a minute but the look vanished after a moment. I nodded and followed everyone to the cafeteria. I grabbed a piece of bread and sat at the end of an empty table in the back. After a few minutes of sitting alone the two boys and the black haired girl came and sat next to me. The girl in front of me and the boys by my side. "I'm Armin and that's Eren and Mikasa," The blonde said with a warm smile. I swallowed a bite of bread and looked at them. "I'm Kira as you probably already know from earlier." Eren had a certain gleam in his eyes something that the others didn't have that made me wonder. "Your sharing a cabin with us right?" Eren said. I nodded finishing up my bread. "Your jacket. It's a Scout Regiment jacket; not the training jackets we all have," Mikasa pointed out. I looked her in the eyes, "It was my father's he was a soldier in the Scout Regiment. He died in action and all they brought back was this. My mother didn't want me to have it, but I snuck it out one day and took it up to a hill and sat by a tree. It was my only connection to my father and I was going to put it back when I got home. But when I returned home there was nothing left but rubble. Titans killed my mother and brother that day. The jacket was all I had." My eyes began to fill with tears, but I refused to let them flow. Mikasa seemed taken aback by my story. "So you were a victim to the titans as well," Eren said with a dark look; his fist hit the table and his voice was deep. Eren opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off. "That is why I'm joining the Scout Regiment," I said loudly and stood up slapping my hand on the table. There were many people whispering disapproval. Another boy with ash-brown hair stood up, "Your an idiot if you want to join them. All they are is a bunch of fools throwing their lives away for nothing. They go out there acting like they will achieve something great for human kind when every time they come back with nothing new just more dead soldiers!" I walked over to the guy grabbing him by his hair and bringing a knee up to hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. I began to walk away when I felt my foot jerked out from under me. I landed on the wooden floor with a thump. My eyes blazing fire I tackled the boy and we rolled on the ground kicking and yelling insults. Next thing I knew I was jerked away and Eren was in my place. "She isn't the only one joining them!" He yelled. Mikasa pulled him away. Eren struggled against her grip still calling insults. Armin stepped in front of the other boy, "Jean, cut it out we don't want to get in trouble." Everyone quickly sat down as they heard footfalls outside the door. The instructor stepped in, "What's going on in here? I heard a loud noise." Mikasa raised her hand then pointed to a brunette girl in the front, "It was Sasha. She passed gas again." Sasha's face grew red and her mouth dropped open. Her nose twitched with embarrassment. Everyone covered their noses in disgust the instructor included. He frowned and left the cafeteria. I went to the cabin with a bloody lip and a couple bruises, but hopefully I taught Jean a lesson. I washed my face and changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. My eyes began to feel droopy so I laid down and held my jacket close feeling a couple tears fall down my face. No matter how tired I was I couldn't fall asleep; all I could do was whimper, shake and let salty tears roll down my face. The door creaked and Eren and Armin came inside. I tried to stay as still and as quiet as possible. Maybe they would think I was asleep. My plan failed. "Eren look..." Armin whispered. I could suddenly feel their stares piercing into my back. Eren grunted in response. I felt someone sit on the bed next to me and rest a hand on my shoulder. "Kira?" It was Armin who spoke. I sat up looking down at the bed trying my best to keep from making eye contact. Eren sat down at the foot of the bed. "I'm fine... Sorry...I couldn't control it," I said wiping my face. Armin's hand still rested on my shoulder. "It's okay. We understand we lived in Shinganshina as well," Armin sympathized. My face was red and tears were still streaming down my face as I turned to look at him. "A titan killed me and Mikasa's mother," Eren said his eyes glowing with sadness but also with determination, "That's why I am joining the Scout Regiment as well." Using my blanket to wipe my tears again I felt my sorrow begin ebbing away. "Thank you for understanding," was all I managed to say. They both nodded and moved to their own beds. I laid back down and drifted into sleep. A lot of time had passed since I first joined the cadets. My closest friends now happen to be Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Although I had fought with Jean I now like to consider him a friend as well. I grew close to many of the other cadets over the time we all spent in training and now today we will all be deciding which regiment we would join. Today we are graduating from the Cadet Corps. They now are announcing the top ten of the class that will be able to join the Military Police. Instructor Shadis began, "Today I will name the top ten of the class. These ten will be able to join the Military Police. I will start from ten and go down to the best of the class. Krista Lenz. Sasha Blouse. Connie Springer. Marco Bott. Jean Kirstein. Eren Yeager. Annie Leonhart. Reiner Brawn. Mikasa Ackerman. Kira Rezin." I stepped forward and took my place in the back of the line. I had finished top of the class. The class celebrated the graduation with drinks and plenty of food. Reiner who had been planning to join the Military Police stood next to Eren and Armin who were in front of me. "So Kira are you joining the Military Police?" He asked smiling. I leaned against a wall and crossed my feet and arms. "No." He looked startled. "Why? You could live a life of luxury you finished top of the class!" He exclaimed. "Because she plans to join the Scout Regiment," Mikasa's voice replied for me. I turned to see she had approached and stood against a wooden pillar close to them. "The Scout Regiment?! Are you crazy? Do you want to die?" Reiner said loudly drawing listening ears and watching eyes to them. He glanced around nervously before lowering his voice. "I can't believe you would want to throw away your life like that." Eren stepped in, "I'm joining as well." Then Armin, "Me too." Mikasa sighed, "And so am I." Reiner had an expression of pure shock and disbelief on his face. I stayed out of the conversation not wanting to draw any more attention. The day after tomorrow we would get to join our new regiments. The next day the cadets were called into Trost district. The titans had broken through wall Rose. Everyone was scared as they stood atop of houses and seen titans for the first time. Only a few seemed not to be as frightened. They were the survivors from Shinganshina. Me and Mikasa were separated from the others we were ordered to help the Elite Troops of Garrison soldiers. Our main job was to get all the citizens inside Wall Sina. We followed the Elites to the inner wall without saying much. When we arrived all the people were clustered at the gate yelling at a man who was trying to get a wagon through the gate. The man was saying things such as he could cause them to lose jobs and how this wagon was more important than them. The people pleaded for him to just pull the wagon out and let them through, but he still refused. I gritted my teeth aggravated. "He's keeping them from escaping!" I yelled frustrated. Mikasa looked just as angry. We all turned as we heard rapid foot falls. A Deviant Type was rapidly approaching them. I looked to Mikasa and we both nodded to each other. We ran towards the Titan jumping in different directions knowing it could only go after one of us. While it's attention was averted to Mikasa I hooked my maneuvering gear into the back of it's shoulder. I was pulled to the titan and had a clear view to the nape of it's neck. I pulled my blades out and sliced deep into the nape before bouncing away to join Mikasa as the titan fell dead to the ground with a massive thump. The elites looked shocked but they shook away the expressions quickly. Mikasa and I returned to the edge of the circled people. "No way I'm letting that idiot get everyone killed," I said running up to the man who was still blabbering. I placed my blade to his neck and realized Mikasa had done so as well but on the other side of him. "No cargo is worth everyone dying," She said. "Right. Have the wagon moved now," I commanded. "What are you going to do kill me?" He asked sweat beads falling down his forehead. "Sounds like justice to me what about you Mikasa?" She nodded to me in response. "You can't! I'll have you fired!" He spat back. "How can you do that if your dead?" Mikasa asked her hair shadowing her face. The man gritted his teeth holding back a gasp. "Okay okay! Pull out the wagon!" He commanded the workers. The wagon was removed from the gate and we let the man go as the citizens ran through. A woman and a small girl probably ten stopped in front of us. "Thank you so much," The woman said gratefully. The little girl looked up at me, "One day I'm going to be like you. I'm going to help man kind." The two were the last to the gate. As they were about to walk through a titan came out of no where grabbing the woman. I screamed loudly and ran to them. I grabbed the little girl and retreated to the first rooftop in sight. I sat her down and told Mikasa to make sure she was safe before trying to retrieve the mother. The little girl was screaming and crying, "Mommy!" The titan grabbed one of the cords on my gear and yanked me down throwing me into the nearest building. It devoured the woman right there; it was my brother all over again. I was helpless. My vision faded to black. When I woke I was lying in a bed with my head wrapped in a bandage along with part of my lower back and stomach. I sat up groaning as every muscle in my body ached. "It's not your fault. You tried to save her." I heard the familiar voice of the girl and turned my head to find her sitting in a chair next to the bed. "You were crying in your sleep. You kept saying that it was your fault she died," The girl said looking at me with eyes full of tears. "I'm so sorry," I apologized as my eyes too began to fill with tears. She began to cry and climbed up into the bed with me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her one on her back and one on the back of her head. Her long blonde hair was smooth and clean. "We haven't really met have we?" I said wiping my tears and pulling out of the hug gently so I could see her face. "I'm Kira." Her emerald colored eyes were sad and tired as she replied, "My name is Ally."


End file.
